Hand-held devices, such as knives or other tools, typically include a working portion (e.g. a blade) and a handle portion that is adapted to be gripped by the hand of a user so that the working portion can be manipulated. One problem associated with such devices is that slippage of the device can occur when excessive force is applied by the user to the device or when the user's grip on the handle loosens. Such slippage can seriously injure the user or others in the vicinity of the user.
Some hand-held devices are adapted to reduce slippage in one direction or have a uniform surface pattern to reduce slippage equally in all directions without consideration of the direction of applied force. However, most designs are not well suited to adequately reduce slippage in multiple directions, e.g., both the forward and backward directions.